


Shooting stars

by EmilaUTtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I own nothing from undertale or horrortale all right to the owners, Not true to charater, Shooting Stars, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sweet, for Jennajen, meteors are shooting stars, my own spin on it, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: You’ve loved the stars ever since you were a little girl, something about them just mesmerized you. After hearing about the meteor showers happening tonight you couldn’t resist going.Now here you where, being stared down by a skeleton. What are you going to do?Big thanks to StripesnBooks for helping me edit this! Thank you so much!Here you are Jennajen! I hope you like it!





	Shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennajen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/gifts).



> Yo! I made you a story! YEAH! I DID IT!
> 
> So I'm a novice so it might still be bad but i tried. 
> 
> so here you go! :D

It was almost midnight by the time you finished work, stretching slightly, cracking your back in that perfect place you relaxed a bit. Looking around the now empty cafe’ always felt surreal. Everything was too perfect from the afternoon rush to now, no muddy footprints on the ground. No mess of cups hidden somewhere. Just a perfectly clean cafe’.

 

Standing up straight from your slouched position, you called over your shoulder to your manager Chris.

 

“Hey! I’m leaving now!”

 

Something could be heard hitting the ground and breaking before he spoke.

 

“Shit! Yeah go have fun, and thanks for staying longer to help clean up.”

 

You grabbed your bag and the latte' you had made yourself before heading to the doors.

 

“Hey! Y/n?”

 

Hearing Chris call your name made you pause mid-push.

 

“Yeah?”

 

He rounded the corner just then, his messy blond hair sticking out at odd ends, large bags under his emerald green eyes. It seemed like every time you saw him, he got prettier. Hell, if it wasn’t for knowing he used the men's restroom you would have thought he was a female model. Even in this light, he looked gorgeous. Chris gave you a lopsided grin before speaking softly.

 

“Um, I know you must be exhausted…but I know how much you love the stars…”

 

He was fidgeting a lot as he spoke, playing with his hair, seemingly to try to get it back into place. You waited patiently as he tried to regain some of his composure.

 

“See there’s a meteor shower tonight at Mount. Ebott I was won-”

 

You cut him off with an excited shriek.

 

“Seriously!? My app didn’t notify me! What time is it supposed to start!?”

 

He looked disheartened for a moment before his normal smile returned.

 

“The news said it should start at one or so.”

 

Looking at the clock behind him, you saw it was 12:06.  _ I can make it if I jog!  _ Looking back at Chris, he seemed to be contemplating something, but knowing you would have to leave right now to make it, you tossed him a thankful smile.

 

“Thanks! I’ll see you there if you show up. See ya!”

 

With that you left the cafe’, almost racing towards Mount Ebott.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took you 45 minutes, but you made it. Out of breath, you look around only to be heavily disappointed. There was a large crowd of people as far as the eye could see; not even one spot left to sit down. Sighing loudly you stood straighter, not willing to give up just yet.

 

Making your way through the crowd slowly, you spot a worn down path that was covered in bushes. Maybe it leads to a clearing? Deciding it was better to chance it than to walk around for a few hours to find a place to sit, you enter the path.

 

The underbrush was a bit colder than you expected, but you persisted, fueled by your determination to see the shooting stars. It took around eight minutes of walking before you found the perfect clearing. It had the perfect view over the mountain, you could even see the city from up here.

 

Walking over to a group of stumps, you sit down and try to get comfy. For some odd reason, you started to feel like you were being watched. Chalking it up to paranoia from being in the middle of a forest in the dead of night, you pulled out your phone to distract yourself.

 

Your phone screen blinded you momentarily. Waiting a minute or two, your eyes finally adjusted to the screen, quickly turning down the brightness. You saw you had two unread text messages.

 

**Alia:** Hey girl! I was wondering if you saw the news yesterday? ✨ There’s a meteor shower tonight! And I know how much you love being a star, so are you going to see them?

 

Laughing at the message, you almost forgot about your paranoia.  

 

**Chris:** Y/n, when you come back to work on Monday there’s something I want to ask you.  

 

You wondered what he wanted to ask you for a minute or two before the sound of breaking twigs alerted you to something’s presence. snapping your head in the direction of the sound, you were flabbergasted. It was a skeleton. Though he didn’t look anything like a normal skeleton, he or what you assumed was a he was far too broad, bones too thick to be a normal human skeleton. Not to mention his eerie glowing eye light.

It felt like an hour had passed as you stared at this skeleton, each waiting for each other to make a move before a bright light shines over the clearing, causing the surrounding area to light up. Your caught sight of a few bear traps, one of which had a dead bear in it. Though it looked like a mangled doll now, its bones sticking out at the wrong angles, its head or what was left of it looked like a spilled eggshell.

 

You felt your eyes widen in fear and disgust before the bile rose to your throat. Not wanting to show weakness in front of this horrifying skeleton you forced it back down. He gave you a crooked grin, and then he just disappeared. If you had to use a word to describe it, it would have been hypersonic. In one moment he was over there and the next he was mere inches away from you.  

 

Being startled, you fell back onto the stump. Trying to get up too quickly you lost your balance, falling backwards off the stump and fully expecting to hit your head. Squeezing your eyes shut, you brace yourself.

 

After a moment had passed, feeling no pain you opened your eyes only to realize the skeleton had caught you by the wrist. Hanging by his grip you stared into his eye light, which for a second you could have sworn turned into a heart.

 

He yanked you forwards, causing you to bump into his large chest, which smelled like a bonfire mixed with something you couldn’t quite place. You didn’t have time to think about it too deeply because in the next moment his deep gravelly voice rumbled out of his chest as his other arm wrapped around your middle, effectively caging you.

 

“Would you look at this.”

 

_ Is he talking to me? _ Looking up at his face, he seemed to be looking behind you as he spoke. Though your heart froze in your chest as you heard some footsteps approaching from just behind you.

 

“WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?”

 

Your mind started to race.

 

_ Who’s behind me? What are they going to do to me!? Is this where I die? FUCK! NO! I won’t die here, I can’t! Just keep calm, making stupid mistakes is what gets people killed in horror movies. _

 

You could hear the footsteps getting closer, the skeleton holding you relaxed slightly. Knowing this was probably your only chance to escape you shoved him as hard as you could cause him to stumble and his grip to loosen enough that you could get out of it. Not wanting to wait and see what would happen next you took off, racing down the path as fast as you could while you could hear something just behind you catching up.

 

_ FUCK! Please God let me make it out alive! _

 

The brush was getting thicker the further you went, like a hellish landscape. It almost felt like a never-ending loop, though who could blame you. In this darkness, every tree you passed looked the exact same.

 

Another shooting star lit up the path, illuminating the tripwire just in front of you. Jumping it with the grace of a drunken ballerina you stumbled and fell off the path landing just behind a large oak tree.

 

“HUMAN!?”

 

The loud boisterous voice boomed out from the right causing a wave of panic to race through you, you clutched the fabric of your shirt as you tried to calm down your rasping breaths.

 

_ Please don’t find me. Please, God! Please don’t let them find me! _

 

“bro, what happened? I thought you were hot on her trail?”

From your left the gravelly voice could be heard, if you didn’t know any better you would have thought he was beside you.

 

“Just kidding, heya starlight.”

 

Your whole body froze as his bony hand wrapped around the collar of your shirt, lifting you up and onto your feet. Your eyes locked onto the taller skeleton who was leaning around the tree, his jagged teeth glimmering in the moonlight as his hollow eye sockets creased as he smiled.

 

_ Oh my god! They're going to kill me! Will anyone even find my body, or will I be a missing person? Wait, are they going to eat me?! _

 

Just as you were about to start thrashing around the skeletons removed his hand from your shirt. The taller one in front of you had a very perplexed look on his face. One of his long lanky arms went around the tree, pointing at you.

 

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU ENDED THE GAME, BROTHER?”

 

“bro you know we can’t do that no more, after all, it was queen un-dicks order.”

 

“BUT, I THOUGHT THAT WAS WHY WE WERE CHASING HER?”

 

Your eyes were glued to the tall skeleton in front of you as more of his body appeared from behind the tree. His clothing was ripped in places as well as being covered in a dark stain of some sort. It reminded you of Halloween costume kids would get, still, you were speechless as both of the brothers spoke as if they were going shopping.

 

“nah, lambchop here.”

 

He grabbed you by your arm, swinging you around so you pressed against him again. You were stuck staring at his chest as his other arm when around your middle once more.

 

“Is special.”

 

The louder one made a questioning hum in response.

 

“were soulmates.”

 

The louder one shrieked in delight.

 

“THAT'S WONDERFUL BROTHER! SO THEN SHALL WE HEAD HOME?”

 

This filled you with dread.

 

“yup.”

 

_ Wait, are they monsters? Well, I mean of course they are, but they did mention the queen. _

 

You recalled the events of last year, how monsters were freed from the underground. How they were starved and had to eat the humans who fell down to survive. You also recalled that some of the monsters chose to stay in the underground, only coming to town when they needed food.

 

This gave you an idea. Since they seemed to follow at least some of the rules the queen had set maybe you could talk them out of kidnapping you to do gods knows what.

 

“Yo-you can’t do this, it’s illegal and wrong.”

 

The shorter skeleton pushed you back a bit so he was looking into your e/c eyes, his grip remained tight showing no signs of loosening. As you stared into his crimson eye light you were filled with trepidation and, for some reason, a sense of security.

 

“Only if you’re human lambchop, but it’s a sacred tradition for monsters to take the weaker mate to their territory.”

 

You took offense to that, knowing this could end horribly you took a deep breath before shoving him with every ounce of stretch you had. He didn’t budge, but the point had been made.

 

“Just because you say we're soulmates doesn't make it so! You can’t just pick up some random chick and take her to your place because you like her! Let go of me!”

 

You give him another shove, fully expecting him not to move an inch. You were surprised as he stumbled back, though something was definitely off. Before, when you pushed him off he was still standing, now he was on his ass staring at you like you killed his beloved pet.

 

You felt an overwhelming amount of guilt wash over you as you stared at him causing you to grimace. You didn’t want to deal with any of this any longer, turning back around to the tall skeleton who seemed to be stunned. You walked past him, back on the path. You glanced over your shoulder at the pair before you took off down the pathway.

 

The second you were back at the clearing covered in people you let out a sigh. As you looked around you spotted Chris sitting by himself on a towel. You questioned why he hadn’t texted you as you pulled out your cell phone.

 

**3 unread text messages**

 

**Chris;** Hey y/n, I’m at mount ebott! Where are you?

Y/n?

I just got the perfect spot!

 

You couldn’t help but smile; he really was sweet. You were glad to have a friend like him in your life. Just as you were about to take a step away from the path's entrance you felt someone's eyes on you causing you to shiver involuntarily. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you made your way over to Chris.

 

“Hey, Chris!”

 

His head snapped to you so fast you thought it might fly off for a second. He looked as if he was about to cry before he quickly whipped his eyes on his navy sweater.

 

“Y/n! I thought you weren’t gonna make it.”

 

He patted the spot next to him as he scanned you over. He then pulled off his sweater holding it in your direction.

 

“Oh, I’m not cold, but thanks.”

 

“I can tell you are, here take it. I’m plenty warm.”

 

He smiled his ‘i’m not taking no for an answer’ smile. Sighing you take it, quickly putting it on before chuckling at yourself. His sweater was way too big on you, like hilariously oversized. He grinned before patting the spot again.

 

“Only a few shooting stars so far.”

 

You smiled at him before looking at the sky. Your body finally relaxed, causing you to lean on Chris. You were sure he wouldn’t mind. The sky was a breathtaking midnight blue with millions of brightly shining stars twinkling throughout it.

 

Just then a stunning shooting star lit up the sky, leaving a glimmering trial behind it, If you hadn’t known any better you would have thought it was a path made of moonlight. It was amazing. There were no words that you could think of to describe what you were feeling while staring at them. It took it back to a time when you were much younger, staring up at the sky on your father’s shoulders as he explained wishes.

 

_ “Sweetheart, why don’t you make a wish?” _

 

_ “Why would i do that daddy?” _

 

_ “Heh, while sweetheart, mommy is a star. If you make a wish while looking at her she’ll make sure it will come true.” _

 

_ “Really!” _

 

_ “Yup, go on and make a wish.” _

 

You closed your eyes as you remembered your father's kind eyes, how’d he’d always watched the sky like he was waiting for something. Tears started to burn behind your eyes as you squeezed them. Taking a deep breath you looked up at that wondrous sky and felt at peace for the first time in a long time; everything was finally okay.

 

Sadly it was cut short as a feeling of unwarranted  rage and jealousy shot through you, ruining your happy memories. _What the fuck! This has to be that skeletons fault. Ever since i bumped into him my emotions have been out of whack!_ Somehow you just knew that skeleton was watching you from the trees just behind you. Still, you weren’t about to let him ruin your night. You shake your head to try and rid yourself of the horrible emotions. No luck.

 

“Chris, I’ll be right back.”

 

Pushing yourself away from Chris you turn around only to lock eyes with that glowing red light.  _ Of course.  _ As you walked over to the light you felt a surge of relief.  _ What is up with these emotions!? Just stick to one!  _ Feeling puzzled and a bit annoyed you pause a few inches away from the skeleton tapping your foot, arms crossed.

 

He tried to hide behind the tree but it was far too late.

 

“I already saw you.”

 

The skeleton peered from around the tree, his red eye light bathing you in its glow. The sound of bone on bone was heard as he dragged his clawed fingers on his arm. 

 

“Er. heya lambchop… just thought i’d check up on you… who’s your friend.”

 

The last part wasn’t a question, more a demand if anything.

 

“Seriously, i just told you to leave me alone.”

 

He looked completely destroyed. His eye light dimmed as his hand lifted from his arm to his empty eye socket, giving it a harsh yank. You winced as a small fragment of bone fell from him. He didn’t even seem to notice or care.

 

“Um… are you alright?”

 

Another shooting star flew overhead lighting the area in the gorgeous glow causing his bones to look like porcelain; it was so beautiful and for some reason terrifying, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. 

 

For some reason, he looked so broken, lost and helpless. You had a sinking suspicion that he had problems, judging from what had happened before, but even still you just couldn’t leave him looking like that. 

 

“hello?”

 

He seemed surprised by your question, eye light coming back full force as he took his hand out of his eye socket. The light from the star faded once again bathing you both in the inky blackness. You weren’t nearly as scared of him as before, almost like all your fear and panic was being soothed by an invisible hand. 

 

The skeleton placed his hand on his chest as he looked at you with a half grin.

 

“Did you feel it?”

 

He sounded so hopeful. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of it so far?


End file.
